So Long, Gin
by Evai
Summary: The other half to my Goodbye, Rangiku story. Gin and Rangiku relationship from her point of view. A collection of shorts.


**SO LONG… GIN**

* * *

It was bright and sunny as I sat and stared out the window. It'd only been a day since it all had happened... since he'd left. My thoughts kept wandering back to him... back to Gin. Why... why was he always doing this?

His words echoed in my head until I was starting to wonder if I'd go insane.

"I'm sorry..." he said, "If only you'd held on to me a little longer..."

That damn smiling face and sarcastic nature.

Just what are you trying to do to me... I had asked so many times till my voice was hoarse, Where is it you want to go?

He would just smile at me and not reply. There were times I would lay next to him and just watch him sleep. His face relaxed and calm... his silver hair askew. I knew at times that I loved him... so fiercely that it hurt.

"Rangiku..." my name seemed to burn my ears when said from his lips.

I closed my eyes for a moment, "So long," he said.

I raised a hand and touched my fingers to my lips... the last time we'd kissed had been so long ago. His hands tangled in my hair... his body pressed up against mine. If he would have just opened his eyes up and saw me... saw how much I loved him... would he have stayed?

"I love you," I said it a few times and he patted me on the cheek. His eyes barely open looking at me.

"Mastumoto, you have a visitor," Histugaya's voice interrupted my thoughts.

I looked up, "Kira-kun!"

**End**

* * *

**Time Together**

* * *

He just sat there smiling stupidly... sometimes it was just too much to take. I was lounging on the couch in my flat watching him. He was sitting on the floor... his legs stretched out with his knees bent slightly. His arms were behind supporting him. Gin looked so relaxed, but I could sense something different. He looked tired, but he was still wearing that stupid grin.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked.

Gin shrugged but didn't say anything. His eyes were closed as usual and that was irking me as well. I loved to see his eyes actually open. For him to actually look at me. I sighed and crawled off of the couch. I made my way to him with a frown on my face. His eyes opened slightly as he watched my movements. I stopped when I was face to face with him. My hands on his shoulders... my legs straddling his waist.

"I want to know what you're smiling about," I knew i wouldn't get an answer, but I desperately wanted to be close to him.

The lips of his mouth parted slightly, "Ain't gonna tell ya," he stated opening his eyes a bit more. I could see into their dark red depths.

I felt a smile tugging at my mouth, "You're not?" I pouted my lips at him.

He shook his head as he looked at me.

"Hmph," I sighed as I let myself sink down and lay the side of my face on his chest. I wrapped my arms around him. If I could have held on forever... I would have been content.

Gin moved slightly as he brought a hand up and stroked my hair, "Trust me... ya don't wanna know."

It seemed like an odd response but I left it be. I found myself yawning as he held me. It was starting to get late, but I didn't care... I was just happy there in his arms.

**End**

* * *

**THE CALLING**

* * *

Rangiku stood in the clouds looking down upon the human city. She knew in her heart that Gin was there somewhere... waiting for her. She sighed as she felt a tug in one direction and lept down into the bright city streets. The distirct she stood in was bustling with people and neon signs. Yet, No one could see her... and for her mood tonight she felt it suitable. Tonight she was feeling rather serious about what she was to do.

There it was again... something or someone was summoning her... Rangiku looked up at the sky. In the city lights you would never see the stars but it was no matter. Dark clouds littered the sky and thunder was starting to slowly rumble. Rangiku lifted a pale hand and flipped her long hair behind her shoulder. She took off at a run as the pull became almost unbearable. It was him... she was almost sure of it.

She had no idea where she was running to, but the buildings changed... the bright neon lights had faded away. The crowds began to melt away as she took a sharp turn down a dark alley. Garbage littered the alley, but Rangiku bounded over it instinctively. She slide to a stop as the alley ended and another street crossed it. This street was a dimly lit and filthy with debris of every kind.

Rangiku jerked her head skyward as lighting flashed and a clap of thunder vibrated the air. Rain started to pour in sheets and she ducked under an awning quickly to avoid being soaked. She sighed when she felt it again... Rangiku turned slowly and examined the door that was behind her. The markings on it were simple... CONDENMED SITE.

It was here... she was sure and raised her left hand to push the door open as her right went for her soul slayer. As she breathed, Rangiku could see her breath form a slight fog in the chill air. The door creaked with age and rust. Inside was dark and she peered into the abandoned warehouse cautiously.

She could feel it... someone was here... Rangiku was sure of it. Her hand shook as she pushed the door all the way open. She stepped inside, her breath becoming heavy as her nervousness rose. The air was so thick and musty inside that Rangiku felt like she was choking on it.

Thunder growled again after another flash of lighting illuminated the room. She saw briefly before someone grabbed her by her shoulder. She had been right... he was here.

"Rangiku," his voice soft and his breath hot on the side of her face.

Lightning flashed again illuminating his face... his silver hair... his eyes that were only slightly open to reveal their dark depths. Rangiku felt herself shaking as he bent down... his soft lips touching hers.

"Why?" she murmured hearing the thunder growl.

His strong hands wrapped themselves around her waist pulling her closer to him. She shuddered being able to smell his familiar scent that used to drive her insane. His lips lightly touched hers again before Rangiku screamed... the white mask of a hollow was grinning before her.

The warehouse was gone... everything was gone... as Rangiku sat up with a start. She was in her own bed, light spilling in around her from the windows in her bedroom. Rangiku covered her face with her hands and started crying.

"Gin," she whispered, "Why?"

If only time would have stopped...

Rangiku laid next to Gin in her bed watching his face as he slept. His mouth was relaxed, not formed in his usual sarcastic smile. Rangiku lifted a hand and touched the side of his face gently.

He'd appeared at her quarters with no warning... his mouth had been formed in a frown.

"What's wrong?" she had asked, but he just grabbed her by the shoulders kissing her deeply before pulling her into the bedroom.

Rangiku jumped when Gin suddenly caught her hand with his. His normally closed eyes were barely open... looking at her.

"Are you going to tell me what is bothering you?" she asked quietly.

His mouth formed a frown before he answered, "No."

"I wish you'd talk to me..." Rangiku muttered.

Gin reached forward, wrapping his hand around the back of her neck. He drew her down to him, "No you don't.." he whispered right before their lips met.

When he released her, Rangiku nestled up to him with her head lying on his chest. She would just have to let him be, otherwise he'd leave and she didn't feel like being alone. Rangiku closed her eyes as she listened to Gin's even breathing. She could hear the steady beat of his heart and slowly started to drift off to sleep. If only this could last, was her last thought before she fell asleep.

When she woke... he was gone... Rangiku laid on her back and stared at her ceiling. Why was he always doing this... always disappearing without telling her...

**End. **

Times suppose to heal all things, right?

Then why don't I feel any better?


End file.
